Can I make you feel better?
by LilShiro-chan10
Summary: A mysterious new kid named Toshiro Hitsuagaya catches the eye of Ichigo Kurosaki. Things sturr up and they both find out that they have many things in common, like abusive parents. With problem they share bring them closer? YAOIS and LEMON in last chpt
1. New Kid

Can I make you feel better?

Chapter one: New kid

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, people! I wish I did but we all know that's NEVER gonna happen, nee?

Summary: Ichigo has abusive parents while Toshiro has alcoholic parents, who are also abusive. Toshiro moves to Osaka, where Toshiro and Ichigo meet. Can they make eachother feel better and somehow erase their pain by just being by eachothers' side? Will they EVER develop feelings toward eachother? They both realize it when a disaster strikes and Toshiro pays the final blow. IchiXHitsu. Yaoi and a little bit of a lemon at the end. Don't like lemons or yaois? LEAVE THEN. Others... :] enjoy.

The white haired teenager finally finished tying his shoes. He stood up from his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a scene guy. It bothered him a little. But it's way of style. He wore white skinnyjeans [that were a little loose] with black wrinkles on it and a single silver chain hanging down the side of his left leg. He also wore a Breaking Benjamin t-shirt with their album _Agony_ printed on the front. He grabbed his jacket and bookbag. He opened it up to make sure he has all of his stuff for his first day as a Junior in a new school.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya! Get down her immediatly!" His mother boomed from downstairs. Toshiro sighed sadly and looked at his arms. They were covered in scars and bruises. He touched an old scar. A shiver went down his spine. He remembered why he did that that day. He confessed to the guy he loved but he turned him down and laughed his ass off. Toshiro was shattered at that moment, went home crying, and that day, ending up going to the hospital due to a suicide attempt. The incident happened 2 months ago. And that day still haunts him.

Toshiro hid the secret from his parents. A secret he knew would have his parents slaughter him for. Yet, for some reason, he loved the pain. He loved what it gave him and it was the only thing that could take his worries and sorrrow and pain away. Just with a slice of a sharp blade.

Toshiro slipped on his jacket over his arms and headed downstairs. His mom was in the livingroom, waiting for him. She had a stern look on her face and her hands were on her hips.

"Don't ever make me wait, got it?" She said, anger in her voice.

"Yes, mistress." Toshiro said, a little disgust in his voice. His mom raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He gasped slightly at the stinging on his cheek.

"I'm not a mistress! Now, who am I?" She said. Toshiro sighed.

"Sorry...mother." He said, almost choking on the one word. His mom smiled, satisfied but with hatred still burning in her eyes.

"Now remember, be a good boy tonight. I'll be out late again and dad will be here. Be a good boy and nothing bad will happen, okay?" She said. This time, there was gentle in her voice. He looked at his mother, she had a concerned look on her face. She was sometimes a good mother. It depends on what his father did to her. If he makes her mad or anything, she'll drink and then hell will be loose.

"I'll try my best." He said. His mother slowly nodded.

"Good luck at your new school." She kissed him on the forehead before leaving. Toshiro stood there and sighed.

"Out of the way, faggot." Someone said from behind him. Toshiro turned around. It was his father. Toshiro willingly moved aside. His father passed through, while giving his son a slight push, and headed to the kitchen. His father HATED Toshiro's guts. Nice to have a supportive family [lies].

Toshiro sighed once again and left the house, bookbag on his back. He inhaled the warm summer breeze. A wave of sadness overcame him. He remembered why he loved the summer so much. It was because of Hinamori. If only she was here...

Toshiro looked up at the clear blue sky.

"_I miss you, Momo. I hope you still take me as who I am even though I'm gay._" He thought. He walked up to the sidewalk. As he waited for the bus, he grabbed his Ipod and played "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin. After a few minutes, the bus finally pulled up and he hopped on. All 12 sets of eyes were on him. He stared at them back, scanning any seat for him to sit in. He found one in the back. He went down the aisle and sat down. He knows why they were staring at him. It was probably because of his icy teal eyes or his spikey white hair. Or maybe even both.

He stared out of the window, zooming out and letting his music drain into him. He didn't even notice that someone was trying to get his attention.

"Hello!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked at the stranger, who had weird tattoos and spikey red hair. He looked rather tough and mean with big biceps. He wore baggy blue jeans with a single silver chain hanging down and a grey t-shirt.

"Get out of my seat." The stranger snapped. Toshiro glares at him. "Oh? Giving me the silent treatment? Okay, okay. That's cool." He said. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and the stranger grabbed his throat. Toshiro coughed and grabbed his hand. "My name is Renju Abarai, and from her on out, you're my target. Now get out of my seat!" He said. Toshiro simply spits at him. "Oh, now you'll get it!" Renji dragged him off the bus and threw him onto the pavement in front of the school.

"Renji! Knock it off!" A girl said with shore black hair.

"Back off, Rukia. He's mine." Renji said. Toshiro turned around and was grabbed by the throat again. Rukia seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Ah! Strawberry!" She yelled and ran.

"You spit at me, and that's practically a death wish." Renji said. Like Toshiro cares, that's all he wants to do it die, die, die, die. There is litterally nothing for him there. Nothing in his life that is worth staying a live for.

IN ICHIGO'S POV

The orange haired teenager heard someone yelling his name. He turned around and saw Rukia, his best friend, running toward him.

"Oh, hey Rukia." He said. She stopped in front of him.

"Renji is beating up the new kid." She said. Ichigo scoffed.

"So?" He said.

"Look!" She said, pointing behind her. Ichigo sighed and looked at the scene. His eyes widened as he laid eyes on a good looking boy with spikey white hair and gorgeus icy blue eyes. He was against a pole and Renji had a knife to his throat. The boy looked rather frightened while Renji looked both amused and pissed.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, you're kinda cute." Renji said, lifting the knife and slicing a good line across Toshiro's cheek. Toshiro flinched at the stinging and new cut was on his cheek, sending some blood running down his cheek. Toshiro closed an eye. "I want you all to myself now." Renji said, coming closer. Toshiro went to escape but was forcfully, and painfully, grabbed by the arm and slammed back to the pole. Ichigo got tense when he saw a flash of horror and pain cross the new kids' face. He hated violence. So he charged, hoping to end it.

IN TOSHIRO'S POV

"I kinda like you, ya know?" Renji said, tracing my jaw with the point of the blade. I furrowed my eyebrows in fear. How can I get this guy away from me? If I attack, it'll piss him off and sure enough, more harm will come to me. If I escape, more harm will come to me. What do I do?

"Renji, beat it." Someone unfamiliar said. Renji scoffed in dissapointment and turned his head to look at the intruder.

"Oh, what the hell..."Renji suddenly froze. His eyes were big. I looked at the stranger. He had slightly spiked orange hair and brownish-grey eyes that stung with anger. He was looking straight at Renji.

"I-I-I-Ichigo." Renji stammered. I became confused. First, Renji was an absolute tough guy and he suddenly froze with fear once he saw Ichigo? ...Wow. How pathetic.

"Un-hand him. **Now**." Ichigo said. Renji's fear went away and he turned his head and looked straight at me. He leaned in quickly and forcfully took my lips in his. My eyes widened and I struggled to break free. Ichigo grabbed Renji's shoulder and shoved him away from me. I gasped and whipped my mouth. Renji hits the ground on his butt and Ichigo stood infront of me.

"I said back off!" Ichigo ordered. Renji stood and ran off. Rukia comes over to us.

"I hate that guy." She said.

"Me too." Ichigo agreed and looked at me. I still had my wrist at my mouth, my eyebrows furrowed, and I was looking away with a flush of humiliation.

"Daijoubu?" Ichigo said. I looked at him, my eyes meeting his. But I didn't say a word. And I never will be. Since Momo's murder, I haven't said words to anyone but my mother. Sometimes. The words that I spoke to her this morning, were the first 4 words I said in the past 3 years.

I simply nodded at Ichigo's question and took my wrist away from my mouth.

"I'm sorry Renji acted like that. He's an asshole." Rukia said. I shrugged.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said, extending his hand out to me. I looked at his hand and hesitantly took it. He had a firm grip on my small hand. But his hand felt warm...welcoming...gentle. It reminded me of Momo. I immediatly took my hand away.

"And my name is Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said and lowered her head in a bow. I shyly lowered my head and bowed back.

"I see you're the silent type. Don't matter." Ichigo said and gently smiled at me. I looked at him with curious eyes. I inhaled gently before taking a step forward and putting my lips to his ear. I opened my mouth to say something.

"...Arigato." I whispered and walked into the school.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I decided to do a lemon due to a demand of a friend. The lemon will be at the end of the story. And just to let you know, I will NOT read my lemon over! I just can't! *tries to read the last chapter of _Can I make you feel better?_ but throws it aside* I JUST CAN'T! review... -.- please... i need to know how i did on my first lemon. if you want me to continue, LEMME KNOW. I'm actually liking the story so far... I:

~LilShiro-chan10


	2. The Carnival

Can I make you feel better?

Chapter 2: The Carnival

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Please get it through your head or other peoples heads. Anyway, to the story!

Ichigo laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. Ever since yesterday, he couldn't get the new kid off of his mind. His first incounter with him already set his heart on fire, even though he doesn't know a thing about him. It's just for some reason, Ichigo has fallen for him. He doesn't even know if the new kid was gay.

FLASH BACK

_The new kid stepped forward and puts his lips to Ichigo's ear. "Arigato." He whispered before walking toward the school entrance. Ichigo turned around._

_"Wait!" He called. The new kid stopped before turning around and faced him. "Can I atleast get your name?" Ichigo asked. The newbie simply stared at Ichigo and stayed silent. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?" Ichigo asked with a smile. He shook his head no. "Do I have to earn it?" He nodded. "Well, good. Count on it. You're gonna see a whole lot of me." Ichigo said. The new kid slightly smiled before walking into the school._

_"You like him." Rukia said, stating the obvious._

_"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Ichigo said._

_"Ichigo, you're the most popular boy in school and rather the scariest when it comes to violence. I don't think he has a chance." She said Ichigo shot her a glare._

_"What do you mean by that?" He said._

_"You have a fan club." She said, pointing to a group of teenagers, wearing t-shirts that said 'WE LOVE ICHIGO KUROSAKI' on the front. Ichigo shrugged._

_"So?" He said._

_"They will not allow it. They will get in his way and try to bring him down, Ichigo." Rukia said._

_"Well, they can try their best and work their hardest but...nothing will make me stop loving him." Ichigo said, looking in the direction the new kid went._

END OF FLASH BACK

Ichigo snapped out of it when he started hearing yelling from downstairs. His parents were fighting again. Ichigo groaned and tried to block out of the yelling.

"You need to stop drinking!" His mother yelled.

"Why don't you make me woman!" His father yelled back. Then there was a crash. Ichigo flinched and hid in his closet. He backed up until he went against the wall. He slid down the wall and drew his knees to his chest. Ichigo has so many reasons why he tries to stop violence. He doesn't want it to remind him of his parents. The pain he carries is starting to become unbearable. He sat there wondering..._does he have the same problems as me?_. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and raised his head, hearing different yelling next door.

Toshiro stared out of his bedroom window. It was raining. Hard. He could hear his parents fighting over the rain. He clenched his fists. He knowd his neighbors can hear it. But why don't they do anything about it? He was a sensitive kid and rather shy. He didn't know anything about the world; like love and friendship. Making friends was like telling his parents to shut the hell up, something hard to do and that will take him a lot of courage.

Toshiro looked at the house next door. The light was on in one of the bedrooms just across from his. He froze when he saw someone familiar get in the window. He ducked down. It was Renji. He crawled over to the other window and looked out of the window. Another familiar person was in the window. But this time, he didn't duck down or flinch. Their eyes met, icy teal eyes meeting hazel eyes. They stared at eachother, curiousity running across their faces. Toshiro was staring right at Ichigo Kurosaki.

_"Ichigo..."_ Toshiro thought. He decided that he was going to tell Ichigo something. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down on it and held it up to the window. Ichigo opened his window and leaned forward a little, trying to get a better visual on the writing. He mouthed the words on the paper.

"Is that your name?" He asked, loud enough for Toshiro to hear it over the rain. Toshiro nods and puts the paper down. Ichigo spotted the scars and bruises on Toshiro's small arms. Toshiro opened his window to hear him more clearly.

"What happened to your arms, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro froze, eyes wide. He looked at his arms and shyly rolled down the sleeves while looking away, not daring to make eye contact with Ichigo.

_"Does he cut himself? But...what are thos bruises? Does he have the same problems as I do?"_ Ichigo thought.

"Hey Toshiro, I hear yelling. Are those your parents?" He asked. Toshiro looked at him, but only for a second before looking down and nodding.

_"So he does."_ Ichigo thought.

"Don't worry." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked up at him. "I have the same problem too." Ichigo rolled up his sleeves and showed him his bruised arms. Toshiro stared at them in shock. Suddenly, someone marched into Toshiro's room and Ichigo quickly rolled down his sleeves. Toshiro's father grabbed Toshiro by the arms and started yelling at him. Toshiro looked at Ichigo, his eyes held a strong hint of fear and Ichigo was both shocked and horrified at the sight before him.

"No, no! Don't look away! Look at me!" His father yelled. Toshiro looked at his father. Then his mother came in and tried getting him away from Toshiro. But his father pulled out a gun and Toshiro went into horro as his father committed homicide and killed his mother with a single bullet through the forehead.

"Mom!" Toshiro yelled. Ichigo's mouth dropped open. He just heard Toshiro's voice AND witnessed a HOMICIDE!

Toshiro's father puts the gun under Toshiro's chin, his nose cringed in disgust and his eyebrows furrowed his anger and rage.

"You're my prisoner now, you little worm." He said and left the room. Toshiro stood there, in shock, horror, and fear. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and whipped the tears away. He looked at the floor [where the body of his dead mother lay] before looking at Ichigo. He closed the window. Before he closed the blinds, he mouthed 'Help me'. After a minute of pulling himself together, Ichigo closed the window and the blinds. He grabbed the blinds. Poor Toshiro. He has to go through this chaos.

"Ichigo?" A little voice came. Ichigo jumped and turned around.

"Karin." He said. His little sister was standing in his doorway, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Did you just," Ichigo pointed to the window behind him, "see what happened?" He said. Karin nods and whipped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"That was horrible. I -sniff- feel really bad for him." She said.

"Oh, Karin..." Ichigo said softly before gathering his little sister in his arms. "Someday I'll move out. But when that day comes, I'll bring you along. Okay?" He said. Karin wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest and nodded.

MONDAY MORNING [It was a Friday when Toshiro and Ichigo met]

"You witnessed a homicide!" Rukia shrieked.

"SSSHHHUUUSSSHHH!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh, gomenesai." Rukia said. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her.

"Anyway, yes I did witness a homicide. Toshiro's father killed his mother right infront of Toshiro and me." Ichigo explained.

"Did his fater know you were there?" Rukia asked.

"No." Ichigo said.

"And who is Toshiro?" Rukia questioned, confused [hint hint: she didn't get the memo of the new kid arriving on Friday. Nobody tells her that stuff]. Ichigo turned when he felt a slight tug on his shirt. His hazel eyes meeting icy teals. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked frightened. Ichigo gasped at the large bruise on the side of Toshiro's neck.

"Who's **this**?" Rukia said, still confused.

"This is Toshiro." Ichigo said, not looking away from Toshiro.

"The new kid? And the..." Rukia's voice trailed off and her face went into horror. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God." She said.

"Toshiro, daijoubu?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro inhaled softly and looked down, tears in his eyes. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together before shaking his head no. Ichigo drew the smaller boy into his arms and hugged him gently.

"Gomenesai." Ichigo said. Toshiro tightly closed his eyes shut and gripped Ichigo's shirt. Rukia patted Toshiro's shoulder.

"I'm very, very sorry." She said, softly. Toshiro nodded against Ichigo's warm chest and started to cry.

"C'mon, let's go to class. I'm going to the office to get my schedule changed so it matches Toshiro's." Ichigo said. Rukia nods in agreement.

"I'll come also." She said. Toshiro smiled slightly, he was glad that he was getting supported. He needed it.

"Let's go." Ichigo said. They walked to the entrance of the school, Ichigo's arm around Toshiro's shoulders. Toshiro was wipping the tears away when they entered the principal's office.

"Good morning, Ichigo and Rukia." Principal Yamamoto greeted.

"Hello." Rukia said. Yamamoto stiffened when he noticed Toshiro in tears.

"What happened?" He asked. Ichigo looked at Toshiro, who shook his head no, telling him 'don't tell him'.

"It's a long story. And it's personal so Toshiro's doesn't want me to tell you." Ichigo said. Yamamoto nods.

"I understand. So what can I do for you?" He said.

"We wanna get our schedules changed so that they match Toshiro's." Rukia said and sat down. Ichigo also sits and Toshiro immediatly sat on his lap, his face in the side of Ichigo's neck.

"And why's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Look at him. He's in tears. He hasn't made any friends besides us. And as you can see, something is wrong. He needs someone. And we wanna be there for him." Ichigo said, wrapping an arm protectively around Toshiro.

"...Alright. I'll change it. Wait her a few minutes and I'll be back with your new schedules." Yamamoto said and stood, going into a different part of his office.

"You alright?" Ichigo asked Toshiro, who didn't answer or nod. He pulled his head back and continued whipping the tears away. Ichigo watched him, concerned.

"It's gonna be alright, Toshiro." Rukia said. Toshiro looked at her. She smiled at him. "I promise. We won't let anything else bad happen to you. You can count on us." She said. More tears welled up in the small boy's eyes.

"Aw, come on. Don't start that again." Ichigo said and whipped the fresh tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand. Toshiro looked at him and grabbed his hand in both of his and held it up to his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened a little.

"Kawaii." Rukia said, smiling a little. Ichigo felt Toshiro smiled against his hand. Ichigo got out of Toshiro's gentle hold and puts his hand on Toshiro's cheek, that was still a little wet from the tears. Toshiro puts his hands down onto Ichigo's chest.

"You're gonna be protected from now on." Ichigo said. Toshiro nodded and won the battle against crying. Ichigo puts his forehead to Toshiro's. "I promise you with my life. I can not and will not just stand by and let all of this bad stuff happen to you. You're too innocent and you didn't do anything wrong to deserve this." Ichigo said. Horror left Toshiro's eyes and was replaced with love. Toshiro sighed and looked down.

A few minutes later, Yamamoto comes back out with 2 new schedules in his hands.

"Here are you schedules, are you requested." Yamamoto hands them their schedules. Ichigo and Rukia nod their thanks. Toshiro climbed off of Ichigo, who stood up and put his book bag on his back. Rukia throws out her old schedule and Ichigo also threw out his.

"Wait, do the teachers know that we got our schedules changed?" Rukia said.

"Yeah, they know. I emailed all of them." Yamamoto said.

"Okay, arigato." Ichigo said. As they left, Ichigo felt a small, yet gentle, grip on his hand. He looked down and saw a smaller hand holding his. He looked at Toshiro. His eyes were still full of pain and sorrow.

_"Looks like those emotions will never be erased. I'll have to try my best."_ Ichigo thought and gently squeezed Toshiro's hand. Toshiro looked at him as their fingers entertwined. He smiled a little and looked ahead. Ichigo leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

"Let's skip school." He whispered. Toshiro looked at him. "C'mon. You need some fun, ya know? Fresh air. Good food. There's a festival going on down the road right now." Ichigo said. Toshiro smiled when he heard 'festival'. He loves festivals. "Is that a 'yes'?" Ichigo smirked. Toshiro nodded. "Great. Rukia, you wanna come?" Ichigo asked.

"No thanks. I've got a test today and I can't miss it." Rukia said while pouting.

"Alright. Well, you're gonna miss out on one hell of a joy ride. C'mon! Let's go!" Ichigo said ran down the hall, dragging Toshiro behind him. They put their stuff in their lockers, snuck past the guards and ran to Ichigo's house real fast so he could change.

"You're lucky you don't have to wear a stupid uniform like this one. One: They don't have a spare one. Second: They don't have your size." Ichigo said as they walked into his bedroom. Ichigo's room was nice, organized, has a nice smell to it [like rain]. Toshiro wandered around his relatively large room. He saw a blue notebook that has POEM BOOK written on the front. Toshiro turned and looked to see if Ichigo was watching. He opened the book and read the first poem:

Poem: So many questions

Nobody knows who I really am

I know I've felt the same way before

How can I possibly fill the emptiness?

If I ever knew someone would come around

Would you be there and keep me strong?

Everywhere I go

I always feel empty inside

And if I ever called out for help

Would you answer me and same my life?

Would you ever think about it?

And nobody knows who I really am

Living is so hard for me

Knowing that I have nothing to live for,

Is making me think I'm so useless

Will anybody know who I really am?

Will anybody even bother to know?

Will anybody even care?

Will anybody try to understand?

Will anybody come to my rescue?

Can anybody hear me now?

Will anybody take my hand?

I used to always think

That someone was going to come around

And take my hand and keep my strong

But no one really cared about me much

They always pushed me away

And told that I was nothing to them

And I believe that no one cares

No one cares about who I really am

No one would think about me twice

No will ever came around

Or take me by the hand and say to me

'I'll be here for you

I promise you I'll be here

And you can count on me for coming around

I will try my best to keep you strong

I've always believed in likes like you

But I was scared to confront you

No one will ever mistreat you again

Because I'll be here and keep you strong'

Nobody knows who I really am

Will anybody come around?

Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows. Ichigo has the same pain he does. He looked at Ichigo, who finished putting on his last piece of REGULAR clothing. Toshiro looked back down at the poem and gripped the notebook in his hands. Toshiro could feel tears well up in his eyes.

"Ah, I see you got a hold of my poem book." Ichigo said. "I've been writing poems for as long as I could remember. I've always have a found for writing." He said and came beside Toshiro. "Hey, are you alright? You look like you're gonna cry." He said. Toshiro pressed his lips together and stared at the poem. Ichigo followed his gaze and frowned at the poem. "Oh...you were reading _that_ one." He said. Toshiro looked at him.

"...You have the same pain as I do." A unfamiliar voice said. Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at Toshiro.

"W-Was that you or w-was it my imagination?" He said. Toshiro shook his head no and looked down at the poem. "That was you?" Ichigo said. Toshiro nodded.

"This poem...reminds me of myself...I always felt like that in...so many ways. But, I never really knew how to describe it." Toshiro said. Ichigo's jaw dropped.

"W-why are you talking?" He said. Toshiro looked at him.

"Because I feel like I have to. I...have this feeling that I should talk to you. Just you. I guess I feel comfortable around you." Toshiro said. Ichigo stared at him, foundly. Toshiro looked back at the poem in his hands. "I've made a decision that I'm only gonna do it for you." Toshiro said. Ichigo stayed silent, so shocked. He NEVER expected this. "U-Unless you don't want me to." He said and looked at him. He looked hurt by Ichigo's silence. "I...I'll just go." Toshiro said and turned for the door before dropping the notebook on the desk. Ichigo gently grabbed Toshiro's wrist.

"No, don't. Please." Ichigo said. Toshiro refused to turned around.

"Why should I?" He said.

"I love you, Toshiro." Ichigo said, letting it out. Toshiro turned around and looked at him.

"I figured that." He said and smiled. Ichigo got a little hot when he thought Toshiro wasn't going to say something in response. "It's hard for me to confess my feelings to someone I barely know. But sometimes, I guess, it's a good thing to try something new." Toshiro said and shyly looked away.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow [hint hint: yaoi moment coming up! wanted to warn you].

"...-sigh-...I love you...Kurosaki." Toshiro said and closed his eyes. Ichigo swore he could feel his heart dance in his chest. He came closer to the small boy, who raised his head and looked up at him when his face was in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Toshiro's. Toshiro, at first, was shocked but then he relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes, his hands finding thier way to Ichigo's chest. After a minute, they seperated due to lack of air. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at Toshiro, who breathed softly and opened his eyes.

"I loved you...ever since I laid eyes on you. I guess you can call it 'love-at-first-sight'. But...I knew you were a different guy." Ichigo said. Toshiro blushed and looked away. Ichigo raised his hands and cupped the smaller boy's face in his hands, his fingers gently tangling in his soft, white, spiky hair. Toshiro raised his eyes and looked into Ichigo's, still blushing slightly.

"I like different. I don't like normal people with normal hair or normal eyes. I like things that pop out. I like people like you; people who keep my waiting, people who leave me with questions or leave in suspense. I LOVE people like that actually. And you fit the bill." Ichigo said, saying that last sentence softly. Toshiro smiled.

"Well, I never heard **that** one before." He said.

"It's only for you. No one else." Ichigo said, leaning in closer. Toshiro softly chuckled and closed his eyes, his smiled slowly starting to fade as their lips became closer and closer. Finally, the distance between their lips disappeared. Ichigo picked Toshiro up and sets him down on the desk [so it would be easier to kiss him and so he doesn't have to lean down much and hurt his back]. Toshiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, one hand on the back of his head, as their tongues battle. Ichigo puts his hand on the back of Toshiro's back, making Toshiro arch into him. Toshiro softly moans into the kiss as he felt a jolt go up his spine as he felt Ichigo's hand touch his creamy skin [Ichigo lifted his shirt up a little when he hand slid onto his back]. After a few minutes of a heated make-out session, their lips seperated to get some air back into their lungs. Toshiro puts his forehead to Ichigo's and they smiled at eachother.

"Let's go to the carnival." Ichigo said. Toshiro's smiled widened and he nods.

And so, they had a great time together at the carnival. They went on all of the rides, sometimes even riding the same ones over again, and ate a lot of new food. Toshiro had a lot of fun. He laughed and smiled for real and for the first time in years. Unfortunately, guess who caught them and made their fun ride crash? No one else but Ichigo's bitch of a mother [she enters later].

Ichigo and Toshiro were at a activity where someone would throw a ball at the bulls eye and it makes them fall into a tub of water. Ichigo started nagging Toshiro to get into the chair above the water but Toshiro didn't budge.

"C'mon! Please?" Ichigo begged. Toshiro looked away from Ichigo's puppy eyes.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" Ichigo complained. "It's not like you're afraid of water-"

"-I am." Toshiro said, cutting Ichigo off. Ichigo paused and stared at him. Toshiro looked away, embarressed.

"Y-You're afraid of water?" Ichigo said.

"Hai. I'm hydrophobic, afraid of water." Toshiro said.

"Wow. Do...Do you have another phobias?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm achluophobic, arsonphobic, astraphobic, and nyctophobic." Toshiro continued. Ichigo was stunned by how many phobias Toshiro has.

"W-what do those mean?" He said.

"Nyctophobic means fear of the dark or night, Achluophobic means fear of darkness, Arsonphobic means fear of fire, and Astraphobic means fear or thunder and lightning." Toshiro explained. Ichigo felt a flash of guilt run over him. Toshiro has so much phobias and Ichigo felt so bad for him.

"Here. Why don't I get on the chair above the water and you can try to hit the bulls eye?" Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at him. "It'd be payback." He said.

"Payback for what?" Toshiro said. Ichigo smiled and came closer to Toshiro and placed a loving, long kiss on his lips.

"For trying to make you get up there. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of persisted." Ichigo said. Toshiro shook his head no and smiled.

"It's alright. And you are right, it is for revenge. So get up there." Toshiro said. Ichigo laughed and placed another kiss on his lips before climbing onto the chair. A crowd slowly formed. The guy at the counter hands Toshiro 4 baseballs. He threw one, close but missed. Then another, closer but still missed.

"Come on! Hit it already!" Someone in the crowd urged. Toshiro blushed a little.

"C'mon, that's the best you got?" Ichigo said as Toshiro was out of baseballs. Toshiro got irriated and walked over to the bullseye. Ichigo held up a hand as Toshiro put his hand on the bulls eye.

"Hey, wait a minute. That's not fair. Don't do it, it's cheating." Ichigo said. The crowd said otherwise.

"Come on! Put him outta his misery!"

"He taunted you! Give him the taste of his own medicine!"

"Show him that short people have an advantage!"

Toshiro shoots the person who said a deadly glare. The man froze then scimpered off.

"Please, Toshiro. Don't do it." Ichigo said. Toshiro smiled and pressed the bulls eye and Ichigo went into the ice cold water [luckily he wasn't wearing white pants but he was wearing a white t-shirt]. The crowd cheered. Ichigo came to the surface and shook his head, water going all over. He started climbing out.

"You know...there _is_ one bright side to this." He said. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at him.

"And **what** is that?" He said.

"I'm soaking wet." Ichigo said and stood up straight.

"Uh-huh?" Toshiro said, warily. It went silent for a minute but Toshiro's eyes went wide. He held up a hand. "Don't you even think about it." He said. Ichigo smiled and held out his arms.

"C'mon. Just one hug?" He said.

"No way." Toshiro said, backing up. Then Ichigo ran after him. Toshiro took off and ran for his life [and for the sake of his dry clothes].

"Come on! Not on hug?" Ichigo said.

"Get away from me, seaweed!" Toshiro yelled.

"Seaweed? Oh, now you're gonna get it!" Ichigoo yelled. Toshiro smiled and continued running. He ran out of carnival ground and led Ichigo to an open soccer field. Toshiro started slowing down, he was running out of breath. Ichigo caught up to him, wrapping his arm around Toshio's small waist and spun around. Toshiro smiled. After a minute, Ichigo stopped and they regained their balance. Ichigo puts him down and Toshiro turned around to look at him.

"Is that all you got?" He teased. Ichigo smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips to Toshiro's. Toshiro obliged and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back while closing his eyes. Ichigo pulled away slightly and whispered something.

"Did you grow or is it just me?" He whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Toshiro asked.

"When we first met, you were as tall as my elbow. Now, you're as tall as the start of my neck [not including Toshiro's hair]!" Ichigo said, surprised.

"Hmm." Toshiro looked at himself and noticed Ichigo was right. "Wow. Looks like I did grow a few inches." He said.

"That's too bad." Ichigo smiled. Toshiro looked at him. "You were cut when you were short." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Toshiro's. Toshiro pulled Ichigo closer to him as Ichigo cupped his face in his hands. After a minute, they seperated and Toshiro buried his face into Ichigo's chest.

"Nani?" Ichigo sai. Toshiro started to feel a little dizzy.

"I...need to tell you something." Toshiro said.

"Okay. Then, what is it, Toshiro?" Ichigo said, caressing Toshiro's back with one hand.

"...You know Bleach? That anime show?" Toshiro asked.

"Yyeeaahh. What about it?" Ichigo said, slowly.

"It's real. I'm Captain Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th division." Toshiro explained. Ichigo smiled and looked down at his lover. He frowned when he saw Toshiro stir a little.

"Is everything alright?" He said. Toshiro shook his head no.

"I'm the Prince of Ice. Hyourimaru and I are one." Toshiro said.

"Mhm?" Ichigo hummed.

"And what happens to ice if it stays in the sun too long?" Toshiro said, vision blurring a little.

"It melts." Ichigo answered.

"Exactly." Toshiro said.

"So...you're melting." Ichigo said. Toshiro smirked a little.

"No, but Hyourimaru is. If he melts, I become very ill." He said. Ichigo panicked and looked around. He saw a nearby river. He carried Toshiro bridle-saddle and headed for the river. Once Toshiro saw the river, he squirmed, trying to get out of Ichigo's hold.

"Easy, Toshiro! I'm going in with you. Calm down." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at him. Ichigo walked into the water and dipped Toshiro down, still holding him in his arms. Suddenly, Toshiro's eyes glowed solid white.

"Why are your eyes glowing white?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh?" Toshiro looked at himself in the reflection of the water. "No way, I-I'm leveling up!" Toshiro said, surprised.

"Leveling up? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly, Toshiro was gone. He was out of Ichigo's arms.

"Toshiro?" He called. He looked up and there he was. Toshiro was standing on the water. He wore a black kimono with black and gold swirls on it with a golden-silk obi tha tied around his slim waist. He carroed his sword on his back with a gold strip. He also had a white mask on that was on the side of his head. The mask was white with blue swirls on it. He also had a long, flowing, blue cape on that was jagged at the ends. Toshiro's eyes were still icy teal. But they had a light white mist added to it. Now, what once was the Prince of Ice, was the Lord Ice now. Toshiro Hitsugaya now out ranks Headmaster Yamamoto by far. And Toshiro looked epic and hot.

"Wow." Ichigo said, eyes wide. Toshiro looked down at himself.

"Holy crap. How did I get into this?" He said.

"You leveled up to Lord of Prince, Toshiro. I-I should be bowing right now." Ichigo said and bowed. Toshiro smiled and walked over to him. He got down on his knees and met Ichigo's level.

"There is no need to bow." He said. Ichigo looked up.

"B-But-"

"No buts. Now c'mon." Toshiro said and held out his hand. Ichigo took it and stood.

"C'mon. I'm kinda hungry for some cotton candy now." Ichigo said. Toshiro nods. "And Toshiro?" He said.

"Hmm?" Toshiro said.

"Get out of that form." Ichigo said.

"Oh, right." Toshiro said and went back into his human form. Ichigo smiled and held his hand as they walked back to the carnvial.

THE END

A/N: This chapter was kinda getting long so I decided to end it. Ichigo's mom will come in the next chapter, don't worry. More to come! Review pleeaassee! Arigato!


	3. Interference

Can I make you feel better?

Chapter 3: Interference

Toshiro and Ichigo went back to the carnival, hand in hand. People scattered and roamed the place, talking, chating, screaming and yelling [rollercoasters]. Parents led their children to different rides and activities. Toshiro led Ichigo go the CottonCandy stand.

"You want cotton candy?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro nods and looked at him, a childish look in his eye.

"I love cotton candy." He said. Ichigo smiled and gently squeezed his hand. The line grew smaller and soon enough, it was their turn to get some cotton candy. Toshiro nummed on it happily. Ichigo grabbed his camera and took a photo of Toshiro eating his cotton candy.

"Did you just take a photo of me?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo lowered his camera and smiled.

"Hai. And you look so kawaii." He said. Toshiro growled at him and Ichigo laughs. Someone cleared their throat. Ichigo turned, Toshiro ignored it and kept eating his cotton candy, and someone familiar in front of him. He jaw opened.

"Mom?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Hm?" Toshiro hummed, cotton candy in his mouth. He turned around. "Oh." He hummed again.

"What the hell are you doing here with me son?" Ichigo's mom hissed at Toshiro, who paused and slanted his gaze at Ichigo. He looked back at Ichigo's mom and swallowed his cotton candy.

"Mom, just leave him alone." Ichigo said, protectively.

"No, Ichigo. Go home." His mother snapped.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ichigo said.

"I work here, remember?" She said, pointing to the Twirlie-Cups.

_"Damn. I forgot."_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Toshiro said. Ichigo looked down at him. Toshiro looked confused, yet still had a little child in him.

"You need to leave now, whatever your name is. Ichigo, get home. _**Now**_. This boy will only cause you trouble if your father finds out. And you know **very** what his consequences are." His mother said. Ichigo's eyes widened. She is right. He very well knew his consequences...a beating. And Toshiro getting killed.

Ichigo looked down at Toshiro once more. Ichigo doesn't want Toshiro hurt. Ichigo sighed and walked over to his mother. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ichigo?" He said.

"Toshiro, just leave me alone." Ichigo said.

"But-"

"Shut up, Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled.

"..!"

"You're a fuckin' mistake to my life. I don't want you in it so back off. And don't talk to me, look at me, or anything else that involves me." Ichigo said. Toshiro watched Ichigo and his mother leave.

"...Hmm..." Toshiro hummed sadly as he looked down. He sat down on the bench and sadly took a bit out of his cotton candy.

"I can not believe he did that to you." Rukia said as she laid down in soft grass. Toshiro sat there next to her, yanking the grass out of the ground. Orihime sat beside him.

"I mean, he always pushes people away when his parents come. It's like we don't exist." Orihime said, putting on her sunglasses.

"_We_?" Toshiro said and looked at her.

"Hai. You see, he's done that to me and Rukia, too." Orihime said and looked at him. "We didn't do anything, we were having a great time, all 3 of us at a festival 5 weeks ago." Orihime explained.

"What happened?" Toshiro said.

"It was my birthday." Orihime started. "Ichigo and Rukia decided to take me out to a carnival. There were gonna be fireworks, cotton candy. It seemed like a lot if fun." Orihime said. Toshiro sadened when he head 'cotton candy'.

"It was a lot of fun. We gained so many memmories, took so many photos and videos. It was a ton of fun. We all loved it." Rukia said. Orihime smiled sadly and took off her sunglasses.

"That day, he told us he was gay. Which I don't mind at all because I'm dating Uryu." Orihime said.

"Me too. I'm not against gays. I'm dating Renji, he has a gay cousin." Rukia said. Toshiro nods.

"But anyway, we were walking home. Actually, Rukia and Ichigo walked be home so they made sure I got home safe and sound." Orihime said.

"We were talking about a really funny face that Ichigo had made when we were riding the rollercoaster when his mother stepped in and ended our joyful ride with a painful crash." Rukia said.

"She told us that he was never to see us again. Ichigo and Rukia may act like friends now, it's because of the school. If people know that Ichigo and her are not friends, they're go after Rukia. Rukia was bullied until Ichigo came along." Orihime said.

"Ah." Toshiro said.

"Sad thing is, he agreed to all of it. Told us that we were a mistake to his life." Rukia said.

"That's the same thing he told me." Toshiro said.

"When he said it, he had this serious look in his eye...it ruined my birthday...and my hole year." Orihime said.

"I'm sorry." Toshiro said. Rukia shrugged.

"It's alright. It happened to you, also." She said.

"We can sit here, drink some orange soda, and be sad together, eh? Sounds like a plan?" Orihime said, with a smile but it was joke, and rose her soda can. Rukia and Toshiro rose theirs.

"Cheers, to the worst time of our lives." Rukia said. Toshiro smiled and hid a chuckle.

"Cheers." He said. They clinked soda cans and drank the soda. Toshiro shuddered at the sensation that the bubbles caused on his throat.

"I have something to tell you guys." Toshiro said.

"Nani?" Orihime said.

"Rukia, I think you already know this but just to make sure I'll just say it." Toshiro said.

"Well, I don't pay attention well. So go ahead. What is it?" She said and drank her soda.

"I'm gay." Toshiro said. Orihime looked at him.

"Ssuuggooii." She said. Toshiro smiled and looked down.

"I honestly don't care. As long as you got the guts to scream it outloud, I'll give you my utter most respect." Rukia said. Toshiro looked at her.

"You want me to scream 'I'm gay' as loud as I can?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hai. It proves you're not afraid of who you are and that you don't care about what other people say." Rukia said.

"Well, I'm not gonna apologize for who I am." Toshiro said.

"Exactly! So do it! Show them that you're not afraid of being yourself." Orihime said. Toshiro sighed and stood. He looked at them. They waved their hands at him, telling him to 'do it!'. He sighed and looked at the street in front of him.

"...I'm gay..." He said. Orihime and Rukia laugh. He turns and looked at them.

"Why don't you try again, a little louder." Orihime said.

"A little? Try a lot!" Rukia yelled. Toshiro dropped his head and turned back around. He inhaled and opened his mouth.

"I'M GAYY!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. Orihime and Rukia shut up. Everyone on the street look at him strangely. He spun around on his heels and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay, now that I just faced total humiliation, you guys owe me an orange soda." Toshiro said. Orihime and Rukia look at eachother. Orihime shoves a orange soda to him.

"Here." She said. Toshiro chuckled and sat down in the middle and opened it.

"I can not BELIEVE you just did that." Orihime said.

"Why? It was your guys' idea." He said and drank his soda.

"I know! But I didn't think you'd **actually** do it!" Rukia said. Toshiro smirked.

"Um, guys?" Orihime said, hesitantly.

"Nani?" They both said in unison as they looked at Orihime. Orihime's eyes were fixed on something across the street. She was shock and a little mad. Rukia and Toshiro followed her gaze. Rukia groaned at the sight and laid back down on the grass.

"He doesn't even notice us. Forget it. Let's just pray that he doesn't see us." She said.

"Right. You're right." Orihime said and looked away. Toshiro looked down.

"Here. Let's hope he sees us as we take a photo to sybolize our friendship." Orihime chimed while holding up her camera.

"Hai, hai!" Rukia said and sat up. Orihime and Rukia lean their heads closer to Toshiro's as Orihime turned the camera so it faced them.

"Smile." Orihime said. Orihime and Rukia smiled but Toshiro simply hid himself.

"Aw, come on, Toshiro!" Rukia complained [hint: Ichigo saw them right about...now and he's watching... . stalker].

"Come on! Just look at the camera this time!" Orihime said. Toshiro sighed and faced the camera. Orihime took another photo and looked at it. She shrugged and showed it to Rukia.

"Better. You didn't smile though, Toshiro. But better." Rukia said.

"Hey, guys." Someone said. They all paused and slowly looked up at the person standing infront of him. Rukia glares at him.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me?" She said. Orihime gently grabbed Toshiro, who came a little closer to Orihime, who protectively wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell do you want?" Orihime snapped. "Ichigo Kurosaki." She said.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WWWTTTFFF IIICCHHIIIGGOOO!...-huf huf-...wow...that took a lot of breath...review...-huf-...please?...arigato...-passes out and dreams of chocolate bunnies-


	4. You Belong To Me

Can I make you feel better?

Chapter 3: You belong to me

"What the hell do you want, Kurosaki?" Rukia hissed at him. Ichigo shifted on his left foot and looked at Toshiro, who looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"I...need to talk to you. All of you." Ichigo said.

"Why? Hm? Why now?" Orihime said.

"Please, just let me explain. Only one person here really knows what happened in my screwed up life." Ichigo said. Orihime looked at Rukia.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked. Rukia shook her head no.

"Do you?" She said. Orihime shook her head no. She looked at the small boy in her arms.

"Toshiro, do you know?" She said, slowly. He didn't answer. Toshiro leaned back and got out of Orihime's arms.

"Toshiro, please. My mom was right. Something is bound to happen if she catches us. And you know I don't want anything to happen to you." Ichigo said. Toshiro rubbed his arm and looked down.

"Toshiro, what's going on?" Rukia said, tension in her voice. Toshiro looked at her before standing.

"I have to leave." He said.

"Nani? Why?" Orihime said as he grabbed his bookbag. Toshiro puts on his bag.

"My father wants me home." He said. Ichigo squinted his eyes. He noticed a make-up covered bruises just beside Toshiro's left eye.

"Toshiro, you're not safe at your house." Ichigo said. Toshiro shot him a hard glare, which made Ichigo jump.

"Like I care." He said.

"He can kill you!" Ichigo said.

"At this moment, I really don't care." Toshiro said. Ichigo sighed.

"Toshiro-"

"-Ichigo, knock it off. You made it clear you don't want me in your life. And right now, I don't want you in mine." Toshiro said and walked off. Silence laid between the 3 shattered friends.

"Well...I never saw Toshiro like that before." Orihime said.

"Me either." Rukia said.

"Same here." Ichigo said.

"What you said to him must of been REALLY hard on him, Ichigo." Orihime said and stood.

"I didn't mean any of it. My father is a..." Ichigo stopped.

"You're father is a what?" Rukia said, suspicious. Ichigo sighed.

"...My father is a trained assassin and an alcoholic. My mom is a druggie and they're both abusive." Ichigo said, finally telling him why he pushed them away. Orihime and Rukia were stunned.

"I'm so sorry." Orihime said.

"But why did you push us away?" Rukia said.

"If my dad found out I made friends, he'd kill them. He thinks that me making friends gives them a opprotunity to find out about him and my mom." Ichigo said.

"Oh." Rukia said. Orihime leaned against the tree, puzzled.

"But I still don't get it." She said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said.

"I mean, I get what happened with your father and mother, and all. But..why does Toshiro have bruises and scars?" Orihime said.

_"Oh, that's right...we never told her."_ Rukia thought.

"Toshiro kind of has the same problem. His father is a murderer but his mother was the nice one. A few days ago, his father killed his mother right infront of him. Now Toshiro is his fathers'..." Ichigo said and sighed.

"Toshiro is his fathers' sex toy?" Orihime said, her voice raising a little.

"He rapes and molestes Toshiro along with beating him." Rukia said.

"You guys didn't tell me this **because**?" Orihime yelled.

"Orihime-"

"-You know I have a family member who was an FBI! I could of done something! Now Toshiro is still suffering because of your guys' selfish acts!" Orihime yelled.

"Orihime, stop." Ichigo said.

"NO!" She yelled on top of her lungs. "I will not stop until I breath my last breath! I will rescue Toshiro. Even if you guys won't." Orihime snapped before walking off.

Toshiro twisted the doorknob and opened the door. He walked in and gently closed the door behind him. He took off his shoes and sat down at the table. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled out his materials for his homework. He opened his Biology book to page 256. He grabbed his notebook and opened it to a clean piece of paper. He copied his homework from his agenda on the paper and began working on question number one: _Genes are found in Chromosomes. Where can Chromosomes be found?_

_ A. The nucleus_

_ B. The cell_

_ C. Anywhere_

_ D. None of the above_

Toshiro sighed. Genes are found in Chromosomes and Chromosomes are found in DNA, which is in the nucleus. Toshiro circled A and moved onto question 2. He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Fear ran through his body.

"My son, you're home." His father said into Toshiro's ear. Toshiro clutched the pencil in his hand. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"M-My biology homework, father." Toshiro said. His father glanced at the paper.

"It's a Friday, son. Settle down. You can do your homework later." His father said, seductively. Toshiro opened his mouth to say something. "Don't fight back." His father warned. Toshiro clomped his mouth shut. Before he knew it, his father was dragging him by the hair, Toshiro grabbed his father's hand. His father threw him onto the bed and towered over him.

"Father, please." Toshiro begged, tears in his eyes. His father traced the side of Toshiro's face and grabbed his jaw forcefully. He pulled his face close to Toshiro's.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to you. And you're too weak to fight back." His father said and rolled off of him. He stood up and took of his pants and pulled down his boxers.

WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON [but not wanted by the smaller boy] IS STARTING NOW!

His father grabbed Toshiro, hard, by the arm and pull him to him. He yanked him down onto his knees so his cock was in Toshiro's face. Toshiro tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

"Do it. Or else." His father said, squeezing Toshiro's hair in one hand. With shaking hands, Toshiro cupped his fathers' member and hesitantly put it in his mouth. His father sighed with pleasure and squeezed Toshhiro's hair harder. Toshiro squeezed his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheeks as he continued so suck it. His father hummed.

"Such a good boy." He said. After a minute, his father tightened his grip on Toshiro's hair and pulled him up to his feet. He grabbed his jaw and forcefully kissed the smaller boy, eagerly twirling his tongue around Toshiro's. Toshiro groaned and his father took off Toshiro's belt and undid his pants. He lifted Toshiro off of the ground with one arm and easily took off Toshiro's pants and underwear with the other hand. He slammed him back onto the bed and came over him. He pressed his lips back to Toshiro's and automatically pushed 3 fingers into Toshiro's entrance. Toshiro let out a soft scream. His father hummed with pleasure.

"I love the way you squeal." He said. Toshiro opened an eye, eyebrows furrowing.

"Please. Don't." Toshiro said.

"I will, son. And I will make sure you enjoy it, unless you want that friend of yours dead. Don't forget, his father and I work together." His father said. Toshiro whimpered and closed his eyes. His father took this as an opprotunity and pushed his member hard into Toshiro. Toshiro screamed at the rough impact. His father covered his mouth.

"Shut up, your pathetic child!" He yelled. Toshiro whimpered against his hand and opened his eyes, He clutched the blanket in his fists as his father started pumping into him, very hard. It was hard enough that it made the bed rock. Fresh tears rolled down Toshiro's cheeks and he closed his eyes tightly. He continued whimpering and moaning against his father's hand as his father continued to rape him.

"I...have some bad news for ya, kid." His father said, sweat dripping down from his forehead and onto the smaller boys' forehead. "You belond to me. Forever." He said. Toshiro shooked his head and dared to squirm. His father took his hand off of his sons' mouth before grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed.

"Lemme go!" Toshiro demanded.

"Never in my life will I give you up!" His father said slammed into his son harder. Toshiro screamed and felt his insides twist. Heat and fear came over him. There was pleasure but not enough to make him think he's in love. It was undesired pleasure. He started feeling weak and drained and his father continued to pump into him, harder and harder everytime. They bother were covered in a thin shade of sweat and a light shade of pink. Toshiro looked behind his father. He saw the ghost of his mother. She stared back at him with a horrified and worried look. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and tears came to his eyes. His mother worded 'I'm sorry' before disappearing. Toshiro whimpered and bit his lower lip, enough to make it bleed. He tightly closed his eyes and weakly wriggled his arms, trying to break free. But his father had a tight grip on Toshiro's small wrists. Blood trinkled down from Toshiro's lip from biting it too hard. His father leaned now and licked the blood. He took one hand away from Toshiro's wrists and wripped open Toshiro's shirt. He took Toshiro's nipple in his mouth and began nibbling. More undesired pleasure came into Toshiro. He pushed it away. His father grabbed Toshiro's free wrist and pinned it back down. His father licked Toshiro stomach and went up...past his chest...up his throat...over his chin...and into Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro groaned and tried and pulling away but his father laid ontop of him, pressing his member deeper in him and making Toshiro's chances of escaping rocket down to 0%. Toshiro whimpered. And as his father continued to pump into him, all Toshiro thought was how he regretted saying what he said to Ichigo. He only thought of Ichigo. His father took one hand off of his wrist, his other hand grabbing his wrist. He reached over and grabbed something. Their lips pulled apart. Toshiro cried out as his father ran the tip of a knife down Toshiro's chest. Fresh blood goozed out of his open wound. His father threw the knife to the side and pumped Toshiro's member. Toshiro continued to whimper and moan until night fell upon them. His father finally had enough, after 2 or 3 hours of pumping into Toshiro. He got out of Toshiro and got off of him. He got redressed and left the room. Toshiro lay there, broken, shattered, and in pain. He tightly closed his eyes shut. His back and everything else hurt. He couldn't even move. His phone vibrated. He could hear it. He turned his head. His phone was in his pant pocket which was at the wall, not far from him. Toshiro continued to watch it jump around while it continued to vibrate. Toshiro breathed in and slowly, and painfully, started to move. He fell off of the bed with a bone crushing 'thud'. He bit his lower lip again, causing his lip to bleed. The wound on his chest reopened and he thought he heard his wrist snap. He opened an eye and slowly starting crawling to his pants against the wall. The door opened and his father came in. Toshiro paused. He took off his shirt as his father was searching for something in his dresser. He puts his torn shirt over his pants and muted the vibrating. His father came up to him and grabbed his jaw. His eyes said 'stay put. I'll be back. And if I find you not here, you'll die and so will your friend'. He took his hand away and walked out. As he was about to shut the door, he locked from the inside and shuts the door. Toshiro sighed and continued to slowly, and more painfully than ever, crawl over to his pants. He finally got to his pants and took his torn shirt off of it. He threw the shirt to the side and dug into his pants pocket. He collapsed to the ground, still weak and numb. It took him a few minutes to gather himself before able to lift himself up off the ground. He roamed his pants and was finally able to find his phone. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was Orihime calling. His phone shaked in his hand. He wanted to answer it but didn't want to at the same time. The phone stopped vibrating and he though he was going to be left along. He was gonna turn around before it went off again. He sighed and looked at it. Orihime was still tryign to talk to him. _Should I answer it? I don't want to. My life isn't her business. But still..._, Toshiro thought. He sighed once again and finally flipped it open and puts it to his ear. The other line was silence.

_"Toshiro?" _Asked a hesitant voice. Toshiro stayed silent before opening his mouth.

"...What?" Toshiro said.

_"It's...Orihime." _She said.

"I can tell." Toshiro said. Orihime was silent and Toshiro felt bad at his sudden comment. "What do you want?" He asked.

_"Are you alrighT? Ichigo told us about your father and mother."_

Toshiro groaned.

_"Well? Is he telling the truth or not?" _

Toshiro stayed silent before sighing. A slight pain crossed through him and he flinched. "It's true." He said.

_"Toshiro, I can help you. I have a family member who is an FBI. They can look into the case and stop what's going on."_

"And what is they don't?"

_"Toshiro, they will! Once I explain to them your situation, they'll have to oblige! I will not just stand by and watch this horrible stuff happen to you!"_

Toshiro sighed. "And what if they do end all of this? What then?"

_"You can come and live with me. How does that sound?"_

Kindness and gentleness was in her voice. Toshiro knew that Orihime meant that. Toshiro closed his eyes, his body finally starting to give up.

"I...alright." He said before blacking out.

_"Toshiro? Toshiro! Are you alright? Toshiro!"_

Those was the last words he heard before his world turned black. He dropped the phone and collapsed.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ! I just had to put in a rape scene! WTF is wrong with me! review while I coware in the Corner of Solitude...


	5. Miracles and Disasters!

Can I make you feel better?

Chapter 5: Miracles and Disasters?

Ichigo sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. He came to them and asked for forgiveness but they all didn't want him in their lives. He sighed and raised his head. How long will it take? Will it ever happen? He's got to try though. Orihime, Rukia, and Toshiro were the only 3 people who truely got him. He's nothing without them. He stood and grabbed his coat but stopped when his phone rang. He looked at it on the desk beside his bed. Could it be Rukia? Orihime? Toshiro? He sat on his bed and grabbed it. It was Orihime. Hm. Why was she calling? He shrugged and picked up.

"Hello?" He said.

_"Ichigo?"_

"Hai, Ichigo Kurosaki here. What's up?"

_"...I'll explain later. Just meet me at Crimson Park downtown in 10 minutes." _

"Why? What's going on?"

_"...It's Toshiro."_

Ichigo's eyes widened and it felt like his heart stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows in rage and concern.

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up. What happened to Toshiro? She sounded worried when she said it. He gets up and leaves his room.

"Where the hell are you going?" His mother asked. Ichigo turned.

"Mom, there are many things that are going wrong in my life." Ichigo said. His mother folds his arms across her chest.

"And...you wanna fix that stuff?" She asked. Ichigo nods. She sighed. "You're father will not approve."

"I know. But...Rukia, Orihime, and Toshiro are my best friends." Ichigo said.

"Then what's wrong? Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"Something has happened to Toshiro. I don't know what because Orihime didn't tell me." Ichigo said. His mother's eyes widened.

"Toshiro? That guy I caught you hanging out with at the carnival afew days ago?" She said. Ichigo nods. "Son, I need to tell you something. Sit." She said and sat down on the couch. Ichigo hesitated but sat down. "Toshiro's father, you may well know, is a rapist, molester, assassin, and a child abuser." She said.

"Mom, get to the point." Ichigo said.

"...Your father and his father are secretly working together. They're trying to pull you apart. And if that doesn't work...bad things will happen to Toshiro." She said.

"Nani? Why Toshiro and not me?" Ichigo said.

"Because Toshiro can not fight for himself! His condition is undescribable! Ichigo, you have to help him before he gets killed!" His mother said. Ichigo folded his arms across his chest.

"Why? You are the one who split us apart." Ichigo said, eyebrow raised.

"Because I was trying to protect you! Both of you! Ichigo, Toshiro is innocent. He didn't do anything wrong. Do you really want innocent blood to be spilled?" His mother said. Ichigo stood.

"I don't." He said.

"Then go to him. Guard him. I will stall your father as long as I can." She said. He nods and leaves. He ran to the Crimson Park downtown. He got to it and started looking around. He found Orihime sitting on a bench with Rukia sitting next to her. He ran to them.

"Orihime! Rukia!" Ichigo said. They looked up.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said and stood. He went up to them.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He said. Rukia and Orihime looked at eachother.

"A few hours ago, I called Toshiro because I was worried about him." Orihime said. "I told him that you told me about his father. I wanted to see if he was okay. But...he wasn't." Orihime said sadly.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"...When I called...he, uh...just got done getting raped by his father." Orihime said. Ichigo's eyes popped wide. "I told him I'll come over there as fast as I could. And I did, though the door was locked. I walked into the room he was in...he was in bad condition. It looked like he was dead." She said, her voice cracking and tears coming to her eyes. She covered her mouth and Rukia puts a hand on her shoulder. "It was a horrible sight to see." She said, closing her eyes and starting to cry. Ichigo sat down next to her and hugged her.

"It's alright. Where is he?" Ichigo said.

"He's -sniff- at my house." Orihime said.

"Would you like to see him?" Rukia asked. Ichigo nods. Orihime gets out of his arms and stood.

"Let's go then." She said.

Toshiro opened his eyes, his surroundings blurry. He blinked a few times. He was staring at the ceiling of a unfamiliar room. He went to sit up and searing pain ran through his body. He flinched. He managed to slowly sit up and looked around. He was in a well-organized room. The walls were white with purple and pink polka-dots on it. He looked down and noticed he was in a bad. His chest and wrapped.

_"Where am I?" _He thought. The door opened and Orihime walked in with Rukia behind her.

"Toshiro, you're awake." Rukia said. Toshiro stared at them then looked down.

"Toshiro, someone wants to see you." Orihime said. Toshiro looked up.

"I don't want to see him." He said.

"Toshiro, I understand, okay? But he needs to talk to you. He's here and he will not leave until he sees you." Rukia said. Toshiro sighed.

"Fine." He said. Orihime opened the door and Ichigo walked in. Toshiro and Ichigo made eyecontact. His eyes wide at the new scars on his arms. He sat down on the bed.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Orihime said and they walked out.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Toshiro said.

"I wanted to see you." Ichigo said.

"Why? You don't want me in your life." Toshiro said. Ichigo cupped Toshiro's face in his hands and kissed him. Toshiro blinked but then started to squirm. Ichigo held fast and didn't let Toshiro go. After a minute, Toshiro gave up and felt his eyelids close. He gently grabbed Ichigo's forearms. Ichigo broke it off and puts his forehead to Toshiro's. Toshiro opened his eyes, which were full of tears.

"I do want your in my life. You know the things that are going on between my father and yours and I only wanted to protect you. I love you, Toshiro. And nothing will ever change that." Ichigo said. Toshiro furrowed his eyebrows and tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry that you got raped. I'm gonna try to protect you with my life. Even if saving you sends me to heaven, I don't care." Ichigo said. Toshiro closed his eyes and nodded. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"I have to get home." He said.

"Why?" Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at him.

"After the incident, my dad left. He said when he comes back and I'm not there...something bad is going to happen." Toshiro said.

"Alright, I'll come with you." Ichigo said.

"No, Ichigo. You won't." Toshiro said.

"Why not?" Ichigo said. Toshiro cupped his face in his hands.

"It's gonna be alright. I'll be fine. I don't want you to come because if he sees you with me, I'm gonna get...let's just say, the past will repeat. And I don't want you hurt." Toshiro said. Ichigo drew his eyebrows together but nodded. Toshiro leaned in and pressed his lips to his. Ichigo closed his eyes and held Toshiro close to him as they entered a make-out session. Toshiro pulled away and inhaled.

"I have to go now." He said.

"Promise me something." Ichigo said.

"What is it?" Toshiro said.

"If something happens, proomise me you'll call?" Ichigo said. Toshiro smiled.

"I promise." He said. Ichigo helped him out of bed and helped him get redressed. He held his hand as they walked out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"He has to go home." Ichigo said.

"Nani? Why? That's a bad place for him! He can't go!" Orihime said.

"Orihime, I'll explain later. He just has to go." Ichigo said. Orihime started to cry once again and stormed off. Ichigo opened the door.

"Arigato, Ichigo." Toshiro said, turning to him.

"For what?" Ichigo said.

"For believing in me. For being there for me and for loving me. And when you faught for me when I didn't want anything to do with you." Toshiro said. Ichigo smiled and hugged him.

"You're very much welcome. I love you." Ichigo said. Toshiro hugged him back and rested his head on Ichigo's chest.

"I love you too, Ichigo. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Toshiro said and lets go of him. Ichigo watched him leave. He watched him until he was out of sight. He went back inside and closed the door.

Toshiro walked down the street, wondering if his father is home or not. He clenched his fists and sighed.

_"What have I gotten myself into? This mess I have caused is gonna get other people hurt. Should I just give in? End all of this so no more innocent lives have to be destroyed because of me? I don't know what to do."_ Toshiro thought and looked up at the sky. _"If only you were here, Mom. I need your help. I can not handle this on my own. I need help. I don't know why you had to die. You didn't deserve to die. Someone has to stop my father. I wish I could but I know that I'm too weak in this condition. I've been living with him my whole life and I've been facing his abuse for years. I have no confidence or self-esteem whatsoever. I know I can not win and I know I will never win. I've tried to, believe me. I've almost won but I always loose. What can I do? What will I do? How and when will it all end?"_ Toshiro thought. He sighed and looked ahead. He slowed down when a black van pulled up beside him. He started backing up and the door pulled open. His father and Ichigo's father stepped out and grabbed him.

"No! Lemme go!" Toshiro yelled while squirming.

"Stop fighting me! You weren't home and you shall die! You disobeyed me and you will pay the consequences of watching your friends die infront of you." His father hissed.

"Leave them alone! It's me that you want!" Toshiro said. His father grabbed him harshly and yanked him into the van. Ichigo's father hops in and closed the door.

"Don't hurt them!" Toshiro yelled, tears in his eyes.

"And if I don't?" His father said, curiously tracing the side of his son's face. Toshiro pressed his lips together and closed his eyes.

"You can do whatever you want to me." He said.

"Hm? I can do whatever I want? And you won't fight back?" His father said.

"What about me?" Ichigo's father whined, coming closer. Toshiro moved backward a little, scared.

"Both of you can do whatever you want. And besides, it's not like I can fight back. I will but I won't win." Toshiro said. His father smiled and looked at Ichigo's father, who also smiled.

"You have a deal." His father said.

"You're all ours for the taking." Ichigo's father said. Toshiro closed his eyes and dropped his head.

_"I'm sorry, Orihime...Rukia...and Ichigo. I love you all. But I have to end this...I'm truely sorry."_

THE NEXT DAY- SCHOOL TIME-FIRST PERIOD

"Where is Toshiro? Have you seen him?" Rukia asked Orihime, who shook her head no and shrugged.

"Where is he?" Ichigo said, puzzingly scratching his head.

"I don't know. I'm worried Ichigo. What if something happened to him?" Orihime said.

"He could of called." Ichigo said. Suddenly, Ichigo's phone rang. He grabbed it.

"Who is it?" Rukia asked.

"It's Toshiro." Ichigo said and picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Ichigo. This is your father speaking."_

"Dad? What are you doing to Toshiro? Where are you?"

_"I'm somewhere where you can not find me, Toshiro, or his father."_

"What are you gonna do to him?"

_"Oh, why don't we let Toshiro do the talking."_

Ichigo puts his phone on speaker. And all they heard was a loud, piercing scream. Orihime covered her ears while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" Ichigo snapped, full of rage.

_"Many, many things, my son. Many things. He's giving up his life to save yours. Isn't that sweet of him?" _

Ichigo clenched his fists as he heard another loud scream.

"Don't hurt him. Please."

_"It's too late. He doesn't belong to you, now. He belongs to me and his father. And there is nothing you can do that will change it."_ His father said before hanging up. Ichigo clenched the phone in his hand and hung up. He tightly closed his eyes.

"Oh no. I knew something bad happened!" Orihime cried.

"What are we gonna do?" Rukia asked.

"We're gonna go find them." Ichigo said, opening his eyes and full of rage.

"But, they already have them. It's too late, Ichigo. They've won." Rukia said.

"No they haven't! If I'm still alive, they have not won! And besides...it's never too late." Ichigo said. Orihime nods.

"I'm with you." She said.

"Me too." Rukia said.

"Me three." Someone else said. They all turned and saw no one else but Abarai Renji.

"What the hell do you want?" Rukia snapped.

"I was listening to your conversation. And...I feel bad. I wanna help him. I've been getting clues about Toshiro's father. I've posted flyers around the town to set up a search party. The get-together is tonight. And so far, a lot of people are interested." Renji said. Ichigo looked at Orihime and Rukia then back at Renji.

"When and where? We need as much people as possible." Ichigo said.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: o...m...g...0.0...uuhhmm...awkward...what can I say? What is there to say? Everything is here...in the story...AND RENJI ACTUALLY WANTS TO HELP EVEN THOUGH HE WAS THE FIRST ONE TO HATE TOSHIRO? WHAT THE HELL CHANGED HIS MIND? IS HE UP TO SOMETHING OR IS HE REALLY JUST TRYING TO HELP? find out in the next chap chap ^.^


	6. Not Expected

Can I make you feel better?

Chapter 6: Not expected

Ichigo waited infront of the building at least 3 stories high. He turned around an a black convertable pulled up to the curb. Rukia got out of the car and thanked her mother. Then the car drove off. Rukia walked up to him and scanned the surroundings before taking a good look at the building. She raised her eyebrows and looked at Ichigo.

"This the place?" She asked. Ichigo shrugged and looked at the piece of paper in his hands. _Go to the Staner Hotel, just across from Hun Su beer store. I'll come as soon as I can because I'm gathering the people. Be there at 7 o'clock._

"The note he gave me said so. This is the Staner Hotel, nee?" Ichigo said and looked at the sign.

"Yup." Rukia said.

"Should we go inside? He said to meet him in the auditorium." Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded.

"Wait up!" Someone called. They turned around and Orihime caught up to them.

"'Bout time." Rukia said.

"Gomenesai. There was a lot of traffic down where I live." Orihime said, bending over to catch her breath. "I had run all the way here. I thought I wasn't gonna make it in time." She said.

"Well, here you are. Let's go inside." Ichigo said.

"Hai." Orihime said. They walked into the hotel and walked to the counter.

"May I help you?" The girl behind the counter said with a warming smile.

"We're looking for the auditorium." Rukia said.

"I'm sorry, there's gonna be a meeting in there soon. There's a list." The girl said, holding up a piece of paper.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Orihime Inoue." Orihime said.

"And Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said. The girl scanned the paper.

"Okay, you're all in. Just one more question." The girl said.

"Nani?" Rukia said. The girl looked up at them. But she looked straight at Ichigo, looked him dead in the eye. She had a worried and sad look in her eyes and on her face.

"Make sure he comes back alive." She said. Ichigo stared at her, shocked.

"You know Toshiro?" Orihime asked.

"Hai. My name is Hinamori Momo. I'm his childhood friend. I've known him longer than any of you." She said. They all looked at eachother. "We haven't seen eachother in years, though. I saw your flyers around town and decided I wanna help, too. He's stood by me all these years, even though he was gay, we had a connection. A connection stronger than any other connection. We were like brother and sister, unable to let eachother go." Momo said. Orihime smiled.

"That's so kawaii." She said. Momo chuckled.

"Yeah. But like I said, I saw your flyers and couldn't believe it. Toshiro? It's unbelievable that people who do something like that to him." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said. Momo looked at him.

"So are you guys his friends?" She asked.

"Definitely." Orihime said.

"Of course." Rukia said.

"I'm more than a friend to him." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Momo said.

"Ichigo and Toshiro liked eachother, a lot. You could see it in their eyes, even if they weren't near eachother." Orihime said. Momo smiled.

"Well, I'm glad that he found someone special in his life." She said. Ichigo smiled and looked down. Then an awkward silence came.

"We should, uh, be going to the, uh, auditorium." Orihime said.

"Oh, nee, nee. Gomenesai. Come with me. I'm going there also." Momo said. She got out from behind the counter and headed down the hallway. They followed her. She led them to an elevator. She opened the door and got in. The 3 of them also got in. Momo reached forward and closed the door. She pressed '2' and the elevator went up. A minute later, there was a 'ding' and then the doors opened. They walked out and went straight. Momo opened the double doors and revealed a huge room. There was a stage, all the way in the back. From the doors to the stage, there were tables and chairs. The tables has a white cloth over them with a candle that was lit.

"Here we are." She said and turned on some lights a long with some fans.

"Wow. This place is HUGE!" Orihime said, scanning the place.

"Yeah, well, once you come here more often you'll get used to it." Momo said. Ichigo walked toward the stage and smiled.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Somone yelled. Ichigo turned. Renji stood there.

"Renji." Rukia said.

"Where is everyone?" Orihime said. Renji smiled and walked out of the way. A ton of people came in, sitting at the tables. There were so many people, some of them had to stand or sit on someone elses' lap.

"This is more than the hole town." Rukia said, gaping.

"Some of these people were neighbors of Osaka. Let's just say less than half of Japan is here. Way, way, way, less. But still, this is a lot of people." Renji said.

"Oh my God, Renji! You did good!" Rukia cheered and hugged him. Renji smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh yeah, Ichigo. I wanted to apologize for when I first met Toshiro. I didn't mean to do what I did. I had a rough weekend and a rough day. I'm am SO sorry." Renji said. Ichigo nods.

"It's alright. Besides," Ichigo held up his arms. "This is proof enough that you are sorry!"

Toshiro shot his father a warning glare as his father grinned at him and chained Toshiro's wrists from the chains hanging from the ceiling. Ichigo's father walked in and joined Toshiro's fathers' side.

"All set?" He said. His father nods.

"All ready to go. Get that guard in. Make sure he comes with a whip, okay?" His father said. Ichigo's father nods and walks out of the room. Toshiro's father got into Toshiro's face.

"I'm finally getting my wish; you in torture. How does it feel being seperated from the ones you love, hm?" He said with a slick grin on his lips. Toshiro glares at him. "I know all about you and Ichigo and the...little relation you two had going on for like, hm, how long was it? A DAY! You know, that's just sad. One day you're together and the next," His father started circling around him. "You're apart from eachother, not wanting to be by eachothers' side. You see? That's what love does to you, Toshiro! That's what it can do and WILL do!" He said.

"You don't know ANYTHING about love! And you don't know ANYTHING about my feelings for Ichigo right now!" Toshiro yelled. His father harshly grabbed his jaw.

"Don't talk to me that way, you ignorant worm. And I do know your feelings toward Ichigo currently." He said. Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "You want to be his side, ya know? You want to be close to him and feel safe, comfortable, loved, and all that bullshit. But guess what?," His father holds his arms out, spinning around and looking around. "YOU'RE PERFECT MAN ISN'T HERE! HE NEVER WILL BE! HE WON'T COME LOOKING FOR YOU AND EVEN IF HE DID, I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT HE WILL FIND YOU! He doesn't even know where to start. And besides, say if he does know where you are and such...how is he gonna get here unnoticed? How is he gonna come in here unnoticed? How is he gonna get to you unnocited? HOW IS HE GONNA RESCUE YOU UNNOTICED?" He yelled. Toshiro held his furious gaze on his father and didn't say a word.

"Tell me, son. Tell me how." His father said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't call me son, you heartless bastard. You're not my father and you never will be." Toshiro said. His father punched him, hard, in the stomach. Toshiro coughed.

"You didn't answer my question, bitch. How? Huh? How?" His father said. Toshiro looked up at him, feeling drained of energy and hope. "It's almost been 2 weeks and he hasn't had the balls to show up! So tell me, Toshiro? Are you proud of him now? Are you hoping he's gonna come by and sweep you off your feet like Prince Charming? Do you even BELIEVE he's gonna come?" His father said. Toshiro lowered his head and tightly closed his eyes, fighting the tears that were already pouring down his cheeks.

"...No..." He said.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn...-sigh- sorry for the long wait! computer issues. erased everything and I had to start from scratch and catch up on my other stories. :] here it is. hope you like it. review. arigato! ja ne!


End file.
